prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
2001
This is a list of various things that took place in 2001. Significant Events Unknown date :* Main Event Championship Wrestling is founded by promoter John Collins following the demises of both World Championship Wrestling and Extreme Championship Wrestling. Collins had planned MECW to fill the void left by WCW and ECW by becoming the second-largest promotion in North America after the World Wrestling Federation (including the establishment of an MECW TV program), but the company held only a few house show events before the company vanished as a result of legal and financial issues March :*23 - World Championship Wrestling's assets, trademarks and selected wrestler contracts were bought out by Vince McMahon, marking the end of the Monday Night Wars. AOL Time Warner retained the former WCW, which reverted to its previous name of Universal Wrestling Corporation and still exists as of 2014 as a legal entity under Time Warner ownership, operating solely for the purpose of dealing with old contracts and lawsuits :*26 - The final episode of WCW Monday Nitro airs on TNT. The show begins with Vince McMahon making a pre-taped statement about the purchase of WCW. The final main event sees Sting defeat Ric Flair; after the bout, Sting helped Flair to his feet and shook his hand before the two hugged. Following the match, a simulcast with that evening's WWF Monday Night Raw begins with McMahon addressing the audience before Shane McMahon makes a surprise appearance and reveals himself as the (kayfabe) owner of WCW, setting up what became the WWF's "Invasion" storyline. April :*11 - Extreme Championship Wrestling filed for bankruptcy on April 11, deactivating all championships September :* In the aftermath of the September 11 terrorist attacks in New York City and Washington, D.C., many organizations -- including the World Wrestling Federation -- cancel their planned arena shows. The September 13 episode of WWF Smackdown, which airs live on UPN, is the first public gathering of a major wrestling organization since the attacks; Lilian Garcia sings the National Anthem as the entire WWF roster gathers in the arena for the opening segment, and storylines are disregarded for the evening. October :*1 - WWF Raw is War is retitled to WWF Monday Night Raw. Cited were the terrorist attacks in New York City and Washington D.C., just three weeks earlier, and with the demise of WCW earlier in the year the end of the Monday Night Wars. :* World Wrestling All-Stars, founded by Andrew McManus, holds its first events during a tour of Australia. As part of the tour, WWA holds its first pay-per-view event, The Inception, on October 26 in Sydney November :* The Xcitement Wrestling Federation holds its first television tapings at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. A total of ten episodes were taped for an XWF program proposed for syndication; among the notable matches, Hulk Hogan defeated Curt Hennig (who was managed for the match by Bobby Heenan) Births June :*22 - Micky Jay October :*31 - Steve Jay Deaths April :*April 23 – Johnny Valentine 72 (Natural causes) July :*July 9 – Ace Freeman 87 :*July 16 – Terry Gordy 40 (Heart attack) :*July 27 – Rhonda Singh 40 (Undisclosed Reasons, Possibly Suicide) August :*August 22 – Abe Zvonkin 91 (Natural causes) October :*October 7 – Chris Adams 46 (Homicide) December :*December 15 – Russ Haas 27 (Heart attack) :*December 25 - Mike Davis 46'' (Heart attack)'' Debuts :* Chris Pavone :* Emi Tojo (September 2) :* Montel Vontavious Porter :* Damien Sandow (June 23) Events January :*January 13th – XPW New Years Revolution :*January 20th – FWA Unknown Quantity 2 February :*February 3 – XPW Payback's A Bitch :*February 24 – ECWA 5th Annual Super 8 Tournament :*February 24 – XPW My Bloody Valentine March :*March 17 – XPW The Night XPW Stood Still April :*April 21 – XPW Scene Of The Crime May :*May 19 – CZW Best Of The Best :*May 19 – FWA High Potential :*May 26 – XPW Redemption June :*June 8 – CZW Take 1 July :*July 7 – XPW Rapture :*July 27 – FWA No Surprises 3 August :*August 9 – 4th Annual Brian Pillman Memorial Show :*August 25 – XPW Damage Inc. September :*September 1 – FWA Back 2 School October :*October 13 – NWA 53rd Anniversary Show "Battle Of The Belts 2001" :*October 13 – XPW Halloween In Hell 2 :*October 26 – FWA Trick Or Treat November :*November 10 – FWA High School Hell :*November 24 – XPW Retribution December :*December 14 – FWA Lights Camera Acton :*December 15 – CZW Cage of Death 3 Pay-Per-View Events January :*January 7 – ECW Guilty as Charged :*January 14 – WCW Sin :*January 28 – WWF Royal Rumble February :*February 18 – WCW Superbrawl Revenge :*February 25 – WWF No Way Out March :*March 18 – WCW Greed April :*April 1 – WWF WrestleMania X-7 :*April 29 – WWF Backlash May :*May 5 – WWF Insurrextion :*May 20 – WWF Judgment Day June :*June 24 – WWF King of the Ring July :*July 22 – WWF/WCW/ECW Invasion August :*August 19 – WWF SummerSlam September :*September 23 – WWF Unforgiven October :*October 21– WWF No Mercy November :*November 18 – WWF Survivor Series December :*December 9 – WWF Vengeance Title changes January *7 – The Sandman defeated Steve Corino to win the ECW World Heavyweight Championship :*7 - Rhyno defeated The Sandman to win the ECW World Heavyweight Championship :*21 - Chris Jericho defeated Chris Benoit to win the WWF Intercontinental Championship February :*3 – Joey Matthews and Christian York defeated Rick Michaels and David Young to win the NWA World Tag Team Championship :*10 – Eddie Colón defeated Damian Steele to win the WWC World Junior Heavyweight Championship :*28 – John Zandig defeated Yoshihiro Tajiri to win the CZW World Heavyweight Championship March :*26 – Booker T defeated Scott Steiner to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship April *1 – Chyna defeated Ivory to win the WWF Women’s Championship *1 – Kane defeated Raven to win the WWF Hardcore Championship :*1 – Eddie Guerrero defeated Test to win the WWF European Championship :*1 – Edge and Christian defeated The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley) to win the World Tag Team Championship :*1 - Stone Cold Steve Austin defeated The Rock to the WWF Championship :*24 – Steve Corino defeated Mike Rapada to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship May June :*8 – Keiji Mutoh defeated Genichiro Tenryu to win the AJPW Triple Crown Championship :*9 – Nick Mondo defeated Lobo to win the CZW Iron Man Championship July *15 – Vampiro defeated Sabu to win the JCW World Heavyweight Championship :*22 - Rob Van Dam defeated Jeff Hardy to win the WWF Hardcore Championship August *18 – Mikey Whipwreck and JT Jobber defeated Da Hit Squad (Monsta Mack and Mafia) to win the JAPW Tag Team Championship :*19 - Edge Defeated Lance Storm to win WWF Intercontinental Championship :*19 - X-Pac defeated Tajiri to unified the WCW Cruiserweight Championship and the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship :*19 - The Brothers of Destruction (The Undertaker and Kane) defeated Diamond Dallas Page and Kanyon to unified The World Tag Team Championship and the WCW Tag Team Championship :*19 - The Rock defeated Booker T to Win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship September *23 – Christian defeated Edge to win the WWF Intercontinental Championship :*23 - Rhyno defeated Tajiri to win the WCW United States Championship :**23 - Kurt Angle defeated Stone Cold Steve Austin to win the WWF Championship October 8 - Stone Cold Steve Austin defeated Kurt Angle to Win the WWF Championship 21 - Edge defeated Christian to win the WWF Intercontinental Championship 21 - Chris Jericho defeated The Rock to Win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship 22 - Chris Jericho and The Rock defeated The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley) to win the World Tag Team Championship November *2 – Negro Casas and El Hijo Del Santo defeated Rey Bucanero and Último Guerrero to win the CMLL World Tag Team Championship :*5 - The Rock defeated Chris Jericho to Win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship :*18 Trish Stratus win the WWF Women’s Championship December *3 – Loco Max defeated Ricky Marvin to win the Mexican National Lightweight Championship :*9 - Chris Jericho defeated The Rock to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship :*9 - Chris Jericho defeated Stone Cold Steve Austin to unified the WWF Championship and the WCW World Heavyweight Championship :*15 – Trent Acid defeated Ruckus to win the CZW Junior Heavyweight Championship :*15 – Shinya Hashimoto defeated Steve Corino, Dylan Knight, and Gary Steele in a Fatal Four-way match to win the vacant NWA World Heavyweight Championship Category:Wrestling Years